como debio ser ese final
by tomoyonya
Summary: hola bueno este es mi version del final del capitulo 124 luego e que lucy supo de la muerte de su padre,que hara natsu?


**Hola este es un mii fic que se me ocurrio al ver el capitulo- me dije esto no devio pasar asi entoces esta es mi versión de cuando lucy se entero de uqe su papa estaba muerto**

 **Pov natsu**

Cuando vi la cara de lucy en ese momento la veía perdida podía notar que no sabia que sentir el brillo de sus hermosos ojos choclates había desaparecido crei que desmayaría por lo palida que estaba pero solo dio las gracias y camino hasta la salida, no sabia que decir ¿darle el pésame? Hablar sobre ello o darle un abrazo no sabia que hacer asi uqe solo camine junto a ella

-lucy- happy trato de decir algo pero lo detuve creo que por el momento será mejor que ordene sus pensamientos , el silencio era tenso pero me hubiera gustado que siguiera asi en vez de que llegaran esas tipas quejándose de como odiaban a sus padres deseando que muerieran como tenia deseo de golpearlas pero no soy asi que hice lo que normalmente yo haría

-OIGAN TENGAN ALGO DE RESPETO QUE NO SABEN COMO SE SIENTE LUCY- la verdad no fue lo mas inteligente que dije era obio que no lo sabían ni siquiera nos conocían pero estaba furioso

-eeh?! Y tu que estas loco- dijo una de ellas

-mira que gritarnos a nosotras- dijo creo que era su amiga

-SERAN-

-natsu- me gire y vi como lucy con la mirada me decía que me callara entoces solo segui caminando llegamos a magnolia todo el viaje en silencio lucy no nos miro en ningún momento desde que esas tipas comenzaron a gritar estupideces lucy solo caminaba sin rumbo

-chicos- dijo en un susurro-no es necesario que me sigan estoy bien solo necesito pensar un poco – era obio que no quería estar sola y yo no quería dejarla sola ella es mi querida nakama y en un momento difícil debes estar cerca de tu amiga

-claro- que soy un idiota como se me ocurre decir eso solo me fui alejando maldiciéndome mentalmente mi corazón dice una cosa pero mi mente esta haciendo otra

-ne natsu-

-si happy?- el pobre se veía igual de preocupadoque yo

-lushy va a estar bien?-

-CLARO ELLA ES LUCY-dije alegremente para subirle los animos a happy

-AYE TIENES RAZON -

-que te parece si vamos por un trabajo para animarla-

-AYE- y asi ambos fuimos al gremio por un trabajo no habían muchos solo tres uno de cazar a una ave gigante que se comia los cultivos de un pueblo,ese no sonaba mal pero muy brusco prefiero un mas delicado - ne natsu que tal este- happy tenia en sus paitatas un trabajo de búsqueda de un tesoro y la paga era muy buena si este es perfecto

-MUY BIEN HAPPY ESTE ES PERFECTO, MIRA TOMAREMOS ESTE-

-BIEN ^^

-vamos a buscar a lucy happy-

-AYE- ambos fuimos corriendo, bueno happy se fue volando pero es lo mismo nos dirigimos al parque donde habíamos dejamos sola a lucy pero no estaba

-no esta…..ahora donde buscamos happy?-

-en su casa?-

-perecto- entoces corri a su casa y me en contre con una señora saliendo de la casa de lucy y su ROPA?! Con esto me traumo – ahm esta lucy queremos ayudarla con el trabajo?

-no la molesten ahora esta delicada-

-es-esta bien?-pobre happy

-lo esta solo que esta demasiado triste por lo de su padre- eso fue suficiente para que happy y yo entráramos a la casa de lucy pero esta vez por la puerta cuando entre vi regalos y notas y pude notar que lucy estaba llorando

-luce?- al parecer se sorprendio pude notar como se limpiaba las lagrimas

-ah chicos hola que pasa?- era obvia la sonrisa falsa que tenia, no miramos con happy

-estas bien lushy-

-aah claro- me acerco al rostro de lucy y la miro fijamente- natsu?

-tu estabas llorando?-

-e-eso no es cierto- lucy trato apartar la mirada pero no la deje- natsu yo

-tu estabas llorando- esta vez no le pregunte nada pude notarlo por que tenia ojos rojos

-yo….yo- vi como a lucy se le cristalizaban los ojos y se sentaba en sus piernas entonces hice lo único que se me ocurrio y la abraze- papa- lucy luego de decir eso rompió en llanto le ise una seña a happy para se uniera entoces corrió y le abrazo el abdomen de lucy , mientras happy le hacia cariño de gato con la cabeza yo le acariciaba la cabeza luego de un momento lucy solo sonrio se seco las lagrimas y se paro decidida –no llorare mas por que entoces preocupare a mis papa y a mi mama- luego de eso dio de esas sonrisas calidas que me gustaban mucho

-en ese caso- me paro- tengo el trabajo perfecto para que nos entretengamos y para que tus padres no se preocupen – le muestro el papel del trabjo lo leyó y luego sonrio

-me encanta-

-entoces vamos-

-AYE- dijeron happy y lucy luego salte por la ventana y happy volo junto a mi

-RAPIDO LUCY ERES LENTA-v dije, luego sentí como muchas cosas se caían y una que otra se rompia

-LES HE DICHO MILES DE VECES UQE NO SALGAN POR LA VENTANA- al fin lucy salio pór la puerta con su maleta rosa

-te demoraste demasiado en llegar a la puerta

-bueno algunos necesitamos empacar para ir a una misión- lo dijo casi como un puchero que me rei como siempre-de que te ries natsu

-de nada vamos lucy, happy-

-AYE- ambos salimos corriendo mientras happy nos seguía por el cielo

 **FIN**

 **Bueno y asi termina este one-shot espero les allá gustado la verdad me hubiera gustado que eso hubiera pasado en ese capitulo si les gustaría ver otro one-shot sobre la misión déjenlo en un comentario espero sus reivew**


End file.
